Midnight Meeting
by Death By Custard
Summary: RePosted. No matter how many times he kisses me I can never really get over the fact that his lips are on mine, that his strong arms are around my body, holding me close. It’s like a dream.


**Title:** Midnight Meeting

**Disclaimer: **I own everything to do with Harry Potter … NOT.

**Summary:** After tonight she will never meet him again, never see his face, hear his voice, or feel his touch. I will not allow it. No bitch cheats on me and gets away with it.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**The Boyfriend**

It was just before midnight; I was waiting in the Dark Forest. Waiting for her to arrive. But she wasn't coming to meet me; no she would never meet me here. She was coming to meet him, her lover. She shouldn't have a lover, not when I'm her boyfriend. Well after tonight she will never meet him again, never see his face, hear his voice, or feel his touch. I will not allow it. No bitch cheats on me and gets away with it.

**The Girlfriend**

How dare he? Who the hell dose he think he is cheating on me with that, that thing? I just can't believe that he would go for her of all people. She's so stuck up, she think she knows everything she's disgusting. She's not even good looking. I'm going to kill her and then I'm going to kill him too. I'm going to kill anyone who tries to stop me. I'll teach them what happens to people who make me mad.

**The Lovers**

His POV:

I hope she shows up soon. I can't live another moment without her lips touching mine. "Waiting for someone?" A voice behind me says. I turn around and there she is. She looks so beautiful with her brown hair tied back and wearing that light green dress. "Wow, you look so beautiful I could kiss you," I say to her. "You could kiss me could you? Then why don't you?" She said with a smile. I took her in my arms and I kissed her full on the lips. Her lips tasted sweet, like oranges. I think she may have just eaten one before she came here.

Her POV:

No matter how many times he kisses me I can never really get over the fact that his lips are on mine, that his strong arms are around my body, holding me close. It's like a dream.There was a time where we had hated each other, where we couldn't even say a single word to each other without it being some sort of insult. I don't know when or how it had all changed but it had. I thank god everyday that it changed. I couldn't picture my life with out him.

**The Boyfriend**

They disgust me, I want nothing more then to rip their hearts out and shove each one down the others throat, tis what they both deserve. But I wait for a few minutes until I feel the time is right. They have moved on from kissing and have started to undress each other; I cannot have that. I will not sit here and watch while some other bloke fucks my girlfriend right in front of my very eyes.

I go to leap from the tree that I'm sitting in but I see someone coming. At first I cannot tell who it is but as the person gets closer I see that it is my girlfriends lovers girlfriend and she looks pissed. She must know what her darling little boyfriend has been getting up to behind her back.

She quietly sneaks up to them; they are now rolling around on the grass in their underwear. Her wearing a plain white bra and white panties, him, if you can believe it, a pair of red boxers with 'Horny Devil' printed in black all over them. Just the sight of his underwear makes me want to laugh. What a cock head.

But the look on his so-called girlfriends face, I admit is nothing to laugh at. I really would not like her to turn that look in my direction. If looks could kill then the two lovebirds on the ground would be nothing but ash by now.

She is standing right next to them, though they haven't realized it yet. She stands there watching, I start to think that she isn't going to do anything but she proves me wrong. "Having fun Harry?" She asks her boyfriend. Instantly he stops and looks up at his girlfriend. "I, I, I Can explain," He stumbles as he gets up and tries to find his clothes.

"There is nothing to explain Harry, I know what you and Pansy have been getting up to and if you think that I'm just going to forgive you and let this go then both you and her had better think again," She said, her voice as cold as her gaze. "You think that just because you're famous that you can go around and sleep with any and every girl that crosses your path then your wrong. People have feelings, I have feeling and you have hurt my feelings for the last time," "Babe plea-," "Don't babe me, Avada Kedavra,"

I was so shocked I nearly feel out of the tree. She had used the most unforgivable of the three unforgivable curses. But she hadn't killed whom I thought she had killed. She hadn't killed Harry; she had killed Pansy. She is going to pay for that, Pansy was mine to kill not hers.

**The Girlfriend**

"No, No Pansy please come back," Harry said, sobbed over Pansy's dead body. "Oh don't worry Harry darling you'll be with her soon, very soon," I say to him. "You monster how could you, you bitch, I hope you burn in hell," He says to me. "Hmmm yes I probably will burn in hell but so will you darling, I'll make sure of it," I reply. I pick up a small but thick branch from the ground. It's about the size of a beaters bat. Perfect.

**The Boyfriend**

"Do you know what I could do to you with this Harry?" She asked him and then without waiting for an answer she began beating into him like there was no tomorrow. I was transfixed; I had never thought that she possessed the kind of strength or brutality that I was seeing in her now. I was impressed. I don't really know how long she beat him for but all I know was that when she stoped he wasn't moving.

I jumped down beside her. She turned to me, a look of shock on her face. "Malfoy, what are you doing here?" She asked. "I was planing on killing my girlfriend and your boyfriend, but it looks like you beat me to it, excuse the pun," I replied, looking back at Potter. He was hardly recognisable as being who he was. Strangely enough seeing what she was doing to him, while she was doing it, turned me on.

"So I spoiled your fun did I? So what are you going to do about it, kill me?" She asked me. I thought for a few seconds. "I was going to at first but now … no … I don't think I will," I replied still looking at her handy work. "Oh really and why not?" I didn't answer her, at least not in words.

I pushed her back and up against a tree. Pressing my body to hers so she could feel my erection. Smiling, I took the branch from her and threw it away. Then I took her head in both hands and kissed her. Slowly at first and when she didn't make a move to push me away, more fiercely. How long we stood there kissing I have no idea, but it had gotten to a point where my erection was just too painful. I needed her, needed to fuck her like I had never fucked anyone else before. And so I did. Right there up against the tree. While her boyfriend and my girlfriend lay dead, almost at our feet.

**The Girlfriend**

Draco was hard, fast, and brutal. Never like Harry had been. With Harry it was slow and boring, but with Draco, the man is a sex god. He felt so think and full inside me, like I didn't know where I began and where he ended. But it did end, it ended with an earth shattering orgasm like nothing I had ever felt before and a few seconds later, I felt it as he reached his climax as well. We stood there for a few minutes, regaining out breaths. Finally he withdrew and did his pants up wile I sorted myself out as well.

"I know how girls can fake their orgasms, so tell the truth, how was it for you?" He asked me. "You really want to know? Well put it this way Draco Malfoy … Want to meet me in the room of requirement tomorrow? Say around midnight?" I reply. "I think you got yourself a date Hermione Granger," He said, giving me one of his trademark smirks.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well what do you think? Please tell me if you think I should continue with this story or not. I do have a plot in mind.


End file.
